Was He Not Supposed To Find Love?
by CassieHeart
Summary: She was so beautiful, even when she looked panicked and scared her brown eyes reminded him of chocolate, and were so different than Jessica's blue ocean eyes. She was different than Jessica. Jessica had been fragile and someone he could never bring into his world, but Ava was like him. A twist to All Hell Breaks Loose pt. 1. SPOILER ALERT! spoilers for All Hell Breaks Loose pt 1


Even though it had been five months he still thought about her every day. He walked into the small diner rolling his eyes as Dean yelled, "Bring me some pie!"

Walking in the diner he ordered Dean and his supper before turning and facing the many empty seats. There was one man sitting and eating, of course, the last piece of pie. He could already hear Dean complaining about not having pie. Standing there he let his thoughts drift back to her, Ava Wilson. She had caught his attention immediately. He knew from the moment he pinned her against the motel door and demanded who she was that she was one of them, the Special Children.

She was so beautiful, even when she looked panicked and scared her brown eyes reminded him of chocolate, and were so different than Jessica's blue ocean eyes. She was different than Jessica. Jessica had been fragile and someone he could never bring into his world, but Ava was like him. He had felt attracted to her immediately, but he couldn't have her. Ava was engaged to some guy named Brady. She had only come that night to warn him that he was going to die, and she would have been right. Had he to known about the second trip-wire he would have been killed.

He was glad he could convince her she wasn't crazy, but he knew she had to go back to her fiancé that was where she was safest…or so he'd thought. He'd promised after saving Dean he would call and tell her he was safe, but when he called she didn't answer. No matter how many times he called the phone would just ring and ring. Something had happened to her, he'd just known it.

Dean and he had driven to Peoria, Illinois hoping to find Ava safe and sound. That is not what they'd found at all. Walking into Ava's home with her fiancé they'd found Brady dead. His throat had been slit, and on the floor by the bed was Ava's bloody engagement ring. He remembered holding that ring and thinking _she's gone and he's dead…he's dead._ He felt his throat constrict as he said her name. They had to find her, but no matter how hard they searched Ava was nowhere to be seen; she'd simply vanished.

Now here he was five months later, and still no sign of her. Ava Wilson was still missing and it hurt every time he thought about it. After all he'd been the one to send her home. He'd sent her right into danger.

"Here you are," the woman behind the counter said pulling him from his thoughts. He turned to the woman and nodded thanking her. Taking the to-go bag he went to leave, but the lights flickered. Most people would think bad wiring, but he knew different. And then it hit him, the smell of sulfur. Before he could even act something knocked him in the head and Sam Winchester fell unconscious.

Sam woke up having no idea where he was and having no cell service. Standing up he looked around and found himself in what looked like was a deserted town. The town looked old, very old, but that wasn't going to help him. Looking around the town he saw nothing, but trees and forest land. Obviously he wasn't leaving.

He walked around looking for something…or someone. The demon that brought him here had to have had a reason, but what? Hearing a noise by one of the buildings he picked up a chunk of wood. Sam walked over to where he'd heard the noise and out from beside the building stumbled a man.

"Andy," Sam asked. "What are you doing here?"

Looking at Sam he looked relieved. "Sam," Andy said. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? What is here? _Where are we_? I just suddenly woke up in frontier land!"

"Andy calm down," Sam told him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly," Andy said slouching, "my fourth bong load. It was weird you know…suddenly there was this strong smell…like…uhh…"

"Like sulfur," Sam asked.

"How'd you know," Andy asked surprised. Before Sam could answer the silence was filled with a high-pitched terrified scream. Sam turned and heard the scream coming from a locked shed.

Inside the shed Sam could make out a voice screaming and begging for help, but he couldn't make out whether it was a man's or a woman's. Picking up a large rock Sam beat against the rusty padlock that held the shed closed. When he opened the shed he felt his heart stop. After all this time here she was.

"Ava," Sam said frozen.

Ava looked at Sam so happy to see him. "Oh my God Sam," Ava cried. She immediately ran into his arms. Sam simply held her shocked. She looked the exact Sam as he remembered: brown hair and eyes, cute freckles, and that same scared look in her eyes. He didn't get to hold her for long though as Andy spoke.

"I guess you two know each other," Andy said awkwardly. Sam looked at him just as Ava pulled away, still upset.

"Yeah," Sam said before looking back at Ava. He just couldn't believe she was here. He'd found her. "Ava have you been here this whole time?"

"What do you mean this whole time? I only woke up in there like a half an hour ago," Ava questioned. Sam could see her getting more frightened and he didn't care that she had no clue she'd been gone so long he was going to take care of her.

"Ava you've been gone for five months," Sam told her.

"No, that's not possible," Ava said scared and fragile. He just couldn't tell her Brady was gone; that whatever demon had taken her had killed Brady. He just looked at her and couldn't help, but feel glad Brady was gone. Ava would be okay someday – once Sam told her – and he would be there every step of the way. Ava glanced toward Andy in her freaking out manner and froze like she'd suddenly realized he was there.

Andy just looked at her and awkwardly waved, with his hand in his coat pocket, and said, "Hey I'm Andy and…uh…also freaking out."

"Okay," Ava breathed a few times before turning back to Sam and asking, "What's happening?"

Sam could tell she was still freaking out, and he suddenly wanted to hold her and just comfort her. He didn't care Andy was here, that he'd not told her about Brady, or that he was an awful person for feeling a spark of joy at the idea that Brady was dead; what mattered was that Ava – the first girl he'd cared for since Jessica and Madison – was alive and he was determined to keep her that way.

"I don't know," Sam told her honestly. _But it will be okay and I will protect you_ was what he wanted to say, but instead he told her: "I know the one thing we all three have in common."

"Hello," a male voice called out. "Is anybody there?"

"Maybe more than three," Sam said before taking off toward the voice. He glanced back just to make sure the two were following him. Turning a corner Sam saw a black man in an army uniform and a blonde girl who looked depressive. "Hey you guys alright?"

"Think so," the man said obviously keeping himself pulled back from the situation. Sam introduced himself and learned that the man's name was Jake, and the woman's Lily. Sam could tell they wanted answers, just as Ava had; but Sam had no idea what was going on, where they were, or why they were here. "I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan and woke up here."

"Let me take a wild guess, you both are about twenty-three," Sam said. They looked at him like _how'd you know_, a look Sam got often. "We all are and we all have abilities. It started a little over a year ago; you found you could do things, things you didn't think were possible." There just looked at him, but Sam knew he was right. "I have visions. I see things before they happen, so does Ava." Sam motioned to her, looking over at her just to make sure she was okay.

"I can put thoughts in people's head, make'em do stuff; oh but don't worry I don't think it works on you." Andy reassured them when Jake and Lily looked worried. "Oh, but get this I've been practicing, training my brain through meditation, so now it's not just thoughts I can send to people, but images too. Anything I want and BAM they see it. I made this one guy, total dick, see gay porn all hours of the day." Andy chuckled thinking of the man's face.

"Oh great you go Simon says and they do and you have visions! I'd kill for that, but no. I touch people and their heart stops. I can barely leave my house; my life hasn't really improved. I just want to go home." Lily said annoyed and obviously upset.

"And you thing we don't," Jake snapped. Lily turned mad and shook her head. She pointed at him furious and was about to argue with Jake when Sam spoke.

"Look, guys, whether we like it or not we're all stuck here, so let's just deal." Sam said.

"Who brought us here," Andy asked wanting answers, an answer Sam could finally give.

"It's not a _who_, but more of a _what_," Sam said. Looking at the people around him he took a deep breath and said, "It's a…it's a demon." They looked at him like he was crazy. Sam took a deep breath; he knew this wouldn't be easy. Taking a few more deep breaths Sam explained everything: their abilities and yellow-eyes, everything.

When he was done explaining everyone looked either scared – like Ava – or disbelieving – like Lily. Jake paced and asked strongly, "So we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the apocalypse? And we've been picked, well why us?"

"I'm not sure why," Sam admitted, "But if we can just–"

"Sam," Ava's freaked out voice interrupted. Sam turned his mind completely focusing on the girl in front of him. "Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but _demons_!"

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but-" Sam tried to make them understand. He wanted them safe, he wanted her safe. Ava's safety was more important to him than anything right now. He couldn't lose her again.

"It sounds more than just crazy," Jake told him accusing. Sam got to feeling Jake believed he was lying, or needed to be locked up in a metal hospital; but Sam was neither.

"I don't really care what you think, because if we are all gathered together that means its starting and that we got to–" Sam tried to convince them.

"All I have to do is stay away from whack-jobs," Jake told him admitting he believed Sam was nuts, "and FYI so are all of you." Jake turned walking away.

Sam looked back at Lily hoping she wouldn't walk away and well and was relieved to see her simply stand there. Turning back to Ava he looked at her thinking _I will get you out of this mess. _The four of them just stood there waiting for Sam to tell them what to do. Sam shook his head annoyed and turned to follow where Jake had gone.

Hearing a little girl's laughter he got a particular cold chill and started jogging to where he had seen Jake go. There was a building, a small school house, without a door. Sam heard a gasp from behind him and knew the others had seen what he had, a young girl stood there in the door way.

"Stay back," Sam heard Jake say. Walking forward he picked up an old rusted iron fire poker and swung at the demon making it lose its child form. He looked at Jake's frightened face before watching the demon (now in its demonic form of black smoke) disappear through the door opening. Watching it leave he found Lily, Andy, and Ava standing there freaked out.

Turning back to Jake Sam said annoyed, "Just so you know…that was a demon." Sam walked out of the school house with Jake following him and informed them, "And that thing…well I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but I think it was cheery – demon that disguises itself as a little girl."

Looking at the around Sam noticed a large bell with an oak tree on it standing not far from the school house. Walking over to the bell he touched it saying, "I recognize that bell." He looked at everyone else and said loudly, "I think I know where we are Cold Oak, South Dakota: a place so haunted that every person in town fled."

"Oh great," Ava said still scared. Sam looked at her wanting to make it better. Wanting to say something that could calm her down, anything, but knowing nothing was going to help. "Good to know we're someplace so historical."

"But why would that demon bring us here," Lily asked. Sam couldn't answer that question. He had been wondering the same thing ever since he woke up here. "You know it doesn't matter. Clearly the only sane thing to do is get the hell out of here."

"Wait, Lily, hold on." Sam told her. "The only way out of here is hiking through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons," Lily said walking away.

"Lily we don't even know what going on yet or how many demons are even out there." Sam told her trying to convince her to turn around. Jake nodded agreeing with Sam.

"I am not a part of this stupid mess. I am not a soldier in some army. I have nothing in common with any of you. I accidently touched my girlfriend and killed her." Lily said upset. Sam knew immediately how she felt. He tried to apologize, but Lily just shook her head saying, "Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare and it just keeps getting worse."

"I've lost people too," Sam told her. Images of his mother's spirit talking to him, Jessica on the ceiling dead, his father dying in the hospital bed, and Dean lying in the hospital on the brink of death all flooded his mind. His emotions of all that time hit him like a sledgehammer to the gut and the swallowed hard trying to shove it all down. He was not about to have chick-flick moment in this mess. He had to stay strong for Lily, Andy, and…for Ava, especially for Ava. "I have a brother out there right now, who could be dead for all I know. We are all in bad shape, but I'm telling you the best way out of this is to stick together."

Lily just looked at him before nodding. Sam nodded at her and the group headed back into the town. Everyone followed him and as he walked he said, "We are looking for iron, salt, and any kind of weapon."

"Salt is a weapon," Jake asked unbelievingly.

Sam shrugged his shoulders at him and nodded. Jake shook his head and the group split up in a house searching for anything that could be of use. Sam went into a room and noticed he was followed by Ava. Turning and looking at her she said, "Sam I don't want to die."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and told her, "You're not going to die." Ava nodded against him and pulled away smiling at him shakily. Sam walked over to a wooden chest and looked for anything he could use to defend himself and Ava. Andy was his friend and Jake and Lily seemed nice enough, but Ava was his priority. Digging through the chest he found a small knife; the blade was rusty, but it was a weapon. Standing up he placed the knife in between his belt and his jeans and turned looking back at Ava.

She was holding her head like she was getting a vision. Sam walked over to her and grasped her arms saying, "Ava you okay?"

"Yea…it's just…a little dizzy," Ava said painfully.

"You sure it's not…" Sam asked her.

"What some kind of freaky vision thing?" Ava asked sarcastically. Sam shrugged and she shook her head attempting to laugh. "No, it's more of an 'I would kill for a sandwich' kind of thing. I haven't eaten since…well since who knows. No it's nothing...I'm fine."

But Sam could tell she wasn't fine. Something was wrong with Ava; he just didn't know what yet. He chuckled and went over wrapping his arms around her. Ava just hugged him around the waist and the two stood there. Sam knew he would have to tell her about Brady eventually, but right now wasn't the time; he needed to get her to safety first. Whatever reason they were here wasn't a good one and Sam didn't want any of them to die, but especially not Ava. He had sent her into danger once before, he wasn't about to do it again.

The two stood there, arms wrapped around each other, until they heard Andy call out, "Hey I found something." Pulling apart they walked into the other room where Andy held up two big bags of salt. "Salt," Andy said proud of himself.

"That's great Andy," Sam said. He wasn't about to comment on how they would now be protected when he realized they were one short. "Where's Lily?" When no one answered and Lily didn't come in the room Sam yelled, "LILY!" No one answered his yell except for a little girl's high-pitched laughter.

Running outside to look for Lily they didn't have to look far. Hanging from the windmill by her neck was Lily, dead. Ava immediately lost any feeling of calm and comfort she had as she spoke. "Oh my God, Sam she is dead…_she's dead_…you said we were chosen for a reason! Sam that's not chosen that killed! Okay you know we have to get out of here."

Ava tried to walk away and the others tried to follow her, but Sam grabbed a hold of her and shook his head. Pulling his eyes from Lily's hanging corpse Sam looked at Ava and told her, "That's not an option. Lily was trying to escape. That demon isn't going to let us leave. We've got to gear up for the next attack."

Sam motioned for them to go back inside and Andy and Jake walked away. When they were gone Sam turned to Ava and, looking into her eyes, promised her, "I am not going to let you die." He didn't care how it sounded. He had to make sure she understood that he was going to make sure he was safe. She would walk away from this mess. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Ava nodded and kissed his cheek. She went to walk away, but Sam couldn't take it. He grabbed Ava and pulled her back against him, his lips crashing against hers. Shocked Ava froze for a second before pulling away, "Sam I'm engaged!"

Sam nodded. He knew she was engaged, but Brady was gone and no matter how hard he tried to keep that spark of joy down he couldn't. He felt something between him and Ava. She had saved his life and now he was going to save hers. Ava pulled away from Sam and walked away, back into the house.

Walking inside he found everyone working to get things ready for protection. Andy was salting the doors and windows and Jake was putting all the iron they had collected on the table. Ava went directly over to a small chest and sat down pulling her legs to her chest. Sam wished he could comfort her, but he'd done enough for now. He'd upset her, something he hadn't ever wanted to do.

Jake finished laying out the iron and turned saying, "I'll get Lily down." Sam nodded and walked over fingering the iron thinking _Dean would be so helpful right now._

"Man I would give my arm for a working phone," Sam said more to himself than anyone. "Dean would be really helpful right about now."

Andy put down the salt and turned to Sam. "You know you may not need one. I mean I've never tried it over long distances, but it's worth a shot." Sam nodded and walked over wondering what he had to do. If he could get Dean here he would have someone else on his side to help him out. "Do you have anything of Dean's or something he touched?"

Sam searched his pockets before pulling out a receipt with Dean's signature on it. Handing it to Andy he hoped it was enough. Andy looked at the signature and laughed, "D. Hasselhoff?" Sam shrugged and Andy shook his head laughing. Closing his eyes Andy attempted to send images of where they were to Dean. Sam could only hope that Dean got the message. He needed help.

Jake came back and laid Lily's body down on the ground. Sam nodded to Andy to go back inside. "There was a big iron machine and wheel we could probably break some pieces off for weapons," Jake said motioning to a barn. Sam nodded and yelled inside where Jake and he were going.

Walking over to the barn Sam found Jake was right. Sam started banging against one side of the wheel seeing if he could break off any pieces when he heard a snap from the other side. Jake had simply broken off a piece with his hand. Raising his eyes brows at him Jake shrugged, "I'm not Superman or anything. It's not big thing."

Sam nodded and asked, "You were in Afghanistan when this started?"

Jake just nodded, "I started getting headaches…then there was this accident. Guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road and got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everyone said it was just some freak adrenaline rush thing, but…"

"But then you did it again," Sam confirmed.

"Bench pressed eight-hundred pounds," Jake nodded. "I never told anyone of course it was just too crazy." Sam nodded and continued to bang against the wheel a few more times. "Oh and by the way I appreciate what you're doing."

"And what am I doing," Sam asked smiling.

"Keeping calm…keeping them calm…especially considering how really freaked out you are." Jake told him. Sam just shook his head wanting to deny it, but Jake just said, "I've been in some deep crap before. I know the look."

Sam nodded and said, "You're right I am freaked out. But I have to stay calm. I have to keep them calm. I have to get us out of this."

"You can't put it all on your shoulders like that."

"I don't have a lot of other options. The girl…Ava…well something happened before and it was my fault. I have to get her out of this, safe."

"You love her," Jake said simply. Sam didn't even have the strength to deny it. Who was he to care if Jake judged him or not? Maybe he did love Ava, at least this time he was protecting her and not sending her to her death unknowingly.

It was getting later and later. Sam and Jake decided to head back to the house where Andy and Ava waited. In the end they were only able to get that one piece from the wheel, but one piece was more than they had to begin with.

Walking in the house Sam finished salting off the door and turned toward Ava. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I'm sorry I kissed you," Sam said. He wasn't sorry, but if it would make Ava feel better about what had happened he would lie to her.

Ava sighed and walked over shaking her head, "I wasn't mad at you. I was madder at myself." When Sam didn't answer Ava just leaned against the table and looked down at her hands. "I didn't want to pull away."

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh…well…"

"Sam I'm engaged! I shouldn't be kissing other guys. What would Brady think?"

Sam took a deep breath and stood in front of her. Sam took a hold of her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "I didn't want to tell you here, not this way. I wanted you to be out of here and safe before I told you."

"Told me what," Ava asked. She could feel her heart pounding faster and it was so loud she knew that Sam had to hear it too. She didn't know if it was fear, nerves, or the fact that Sam was standing this close to her.

"Ava, I'm sorry, but when we went to your house to check on you," Sam started. He took a deep breath and looking into those brown eyes he saw realization hit her. She knew before he even said it. She just shook her head and let her tears fall. She fell forward against Sam and simply let him hold her as she cried. _She knows…and she's heartbroken,_ Sam thought as he held his broken beauty.

Looking over her head he saw Jake nod at him. Jake motioned Andy into the other room and gave Sam and Ava the privacy they needed. When Ava cried all the tears she could she pulled away from Sam and whispered, "I can't believe he's gone."

"I'm so sorry Ava," Sam told her. Ava nodded and looked up at him. She stood on her tippy toes and let her lips just barely brush his. When she pulled away she looked at Sam and just wrapped her arms around him again, letting him be her strength. Sam picked her up and carried Ava over to the chest she had sat on earlier and sat her down. Ava crossed her hands in her lap and let her head fall back. Kneeling down in front of her Sam kissed her forehead and said, "I'm going to get you out of this."

"We aren't all going to make it out alive," Ava whispered. "We've already lost Lily."

"Ava, I don't care what it takes I am going to get you out."

Ava shook her head and took Sam's hands. She shook her brown hair from her face and said, "Sam no matter what happens. _You_ have to be the one to get out of here. Leave me for dead, but you have to get out." Sam wanted to argue, but could see that Ava wasn't going to budge. So he just nodded, but deep down he knew no matter what it took he would get Ava out; even if that meant he died here.

The sun had finally set and the town was covered in darkness. Shadows danced in the small house and everyone was on edge. Sam sat in a wooden chair with the iron poker by his side trying to stay awake. Andy had fallen asleep hours ago and Jake stood by the door twirling the piece from the wheel in his hands. Ava just sat on her wooden chest and looked at Sam.

Shaking his head he tried and failed to keep awake when he saw a man…no not a man a demon…standing behind Jake. Jumping into action he yelled, "Jake behind you!"

The yellow-eyed demon just smiled and said, "Howdy Sam. What do you say you and I take a little walk?" Sam didn't want to leave Ava and the other unprotected, but if yellow-eyes with him than they were safer. _Going outside I will see the cheery before it can get to them, _Sam thought. Standing up he followed yellow-eyes out of the house and away from the others. "You're awfully quiet Sam, not mad at me are you?"

"I'm going to tear you to shreds," Sam promised. He had no doubt he was going to kill this demon. This creature had taken more from him than anything else: his mom, Jessica, his dad, and tried to take Dean and Ava. He was going to die. It was just a matter of time.

"When you wake up tiger you give it your best shot," Yellow-eyes baited Sam. "You need to worry about yourself. I'm trying to help you, that's why we're talking…you're the one I'm rooting for."

"What do you mean," Sam questioned.

"Welcome to the Miss America Pageant," Yellow-eyes laughed. "Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you is going to make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be–"

"Soldiers," he finished. "You are, but here's the thing I already have my army. I only need one soldier. I need a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh I've already got my army, or I will very soon." Sam looked ready to tear Yellow-eyes to shreds. "Honestly I'm surprised you hadn't already guessed. I mean why do you think so many children already flamed out, there weren't strong enough. I am looking for the best and brightest of your generation…well there are others too, but let's just focus on yours. That's why I'm here Sam. I want to give you the inside track. You're tough, Sam, you're smart and well trained thanks to your daddy. Sam…Sammy, you're my favorite."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I loved." Sam said venomously.

"The cost of doing business I'm afraid. I mean sweet little Jessica just had to die because you were all set to live the apple pie life and I needed you sharp, on the road and honing your skills and gifts."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck. She walked in on us, wrong place wrong time. It wasn't about her, it was about you. It's always been about you. Okay you caught me…I'll show you," Yellow-eyes said.

With a snap of his fingers Sam found himself standing in his nursery. Looking at the crib he found himself awake and yellow-eyes standing over him. Turning to the doorway he heard his mother ask if he was hungry, half asleep and thinking the man was his father. She simply shrugged when yellow-eyes turned slightly to look at her, but not show his face.

Sam watched as the demon cut his wrist and slowly bled into his mouth. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He begged his mother to come back, or maybe not come back if that would save her. But she did come back. Mary Winchester ran back into the room and yelled for him. Yellow-eyes turned from the crib and Sam realized Mary recognized the demon bleeding into his mouth. Sam begged for it to stop and he got his wish.

With another snap of his fingers yellow-eyes made the nursery fade away and Sam woke up back in the house with the others. There was one problem, Ava was missing. Jake looked at him knowingly and shook his head apologetically.

Jumping to his feet he ran out of the house yelling for her. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep and allowed yellow-eyes to get him away from them, and now Ava was gone. He felt his heart clench as he worried about what would happen to her. He promised her she would be safe, and now she was gone.

Jake followed him outside to search for Ava, leaving Andy inside the protected walls of the house lined with salt. He searched everywhere for Ava hoping to find her before she got hurt or worse killed. He was just searching his second house when he heard it, Ava screaming.

Turning back he ran to the house as fast as he possibly could thinking, _please let her be okay_. Running inside he found Ava standing there perfectly unharmed and Andy lying on the floor dead. Sam froze in the doorway his relief of seeing Ava alive and unharmed had left him when he realized his dear from was now dead.

"Sam," Ava cried. "I just found him like this."

"How'd that thing get in," Sam questioned aloud. Ava just cried and stood there shaking, freaked out. Sam walked over to the salt lines looking for any kind of breakage before turning to Ava and asking accusingly, "Where were you?"

He didn't want it to be true, but she had been missing and now Andy was dead. It was a theory, and no matter how much he cared for Ava he wasn't about to die because of being blind to the truth. Whatever Ava had done he would figure it out and protect her. It might not have been her fault at all.

"I just went to go get some water from the well, and when I came back…he was just dead." Ava sobbed.

Sam looked at the window and found a line in the salt line, the breakage. Looking back at Ava he said, "Ava that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava, what happened?"

Ava looked scared and fragile as he moved closer to her. She stepped away from him and said, "Sam you think I did that?"

"Ava, five months you were missing, and the headache you got just when Lily was killed. What happened to you?" Sam begged it not to be true.

Ava wiped her tears and sat down begging Sam to understand her, "The man with yellow-eyes told me I had to survive. That only one of us was going to get away, so when the others started showing up – three or four at a time – I knew I had to survive. I had to live; I couldn't just let them kill me. At first it was hard, but then I just got in survival mindset."

"So you were just going to kill us all? You were going to kill me? Ava I care about you. I love you and here you are planning to kill me." Sam couldn't believe it. Why couldn't he just for once get what he wanted? First Jessica, then Madison, and now this; was he supposed to be damned of women?

"Sam I won't lie at first yes I was going to plan to kill you, but then you comforted me. Sam you kissed me and I realized I couldn't kill you. I can control the cheery. I was going to kill the others and then we could make a run for it. If I died oh well, but you could escape. Sam please believe me. I only killed all those people to survive and I am not going to kill you. I…I care about you. Please Sam, I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do. I just thought if I lived long enough yellow-eyes would let me go home." Ava pleaded with him to understand, and looking her in the eyes Sam knew she was telling the truth.

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her to him he whispered, "It will be okay. We are not killing anyone else and I am going to get you out of here. We will both get out of here."

They walked outside and ran right into Jake. Jake looked at them and said, "So it's you two against me." Sam realized he had heard everything and shook his head.

"Jake no one is killing anyone. We can all get out of here." Sam tried to make him understand. "Look," Sam pulled out the knife he had found and laid it on the ground. Holding his hands up, he stood slightly in front of Ava, protecting her. Jake dropped the iron bar in his hand and nodded. Sam visibly relaxed and nodded, but Jake just smiled and punched Sam in the face sending him flying into the wooden fence. Sam hit the ground and felt his shoulder dislocate. Grinding his teeth he forced himself to call out, "Ava run!"

Ava took off running hiding behind a building as she watched Sam struggle to his feet. Jake walked over and punched Sam a few times. Sam fought back throwing punches and trying to get Jake off him. Jake Sam's shoulder hurt like hell. Sam finally hit in the head and Jake fell back. Sam grabbed the iron bar and slammed it into Jake's head, knocking him out.

Sam walked off looking for Ava, but she hadn't really listened to him. She came running up to him saying, "Oh God, Sam you're hurt."

"I'll be okay," Sam assured her. "We have to get out of here. I didn't kill him." She nodded and the two of them started walking when Sam suddenly heard someone call his name. He knew who that voice belonged to him and it filled him with relief to hear it. Turning a corner he saw Dean and Bobby standing there. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Ava and called, "Dean!"

Sam pushed Ava slightly and she took started walking towards Dean, but it didn't matter. Dean suddenly got a panicked look on his face and yelled, "Sam look out!" But it was too late. White-hot pain flooded through his entire back. He heard Dean and Ava yell and he saw them run toward him. Falling to his knees he felt the pain overtake his body and mind. Sam couldn't breathe and he fell forward, dead.

_A/N: Well that's it. A twist to All Hell Breaks Loose pt 1. Well both this story and Protection could have a sequel written. Whether I write and post that sequel is up to my readers. If you want a sequel let me know. If enough people say they want a sequel I will write one otherwise this is all you get. _

_Know that because this story had such a twist to it the sequel will not follow pt 2. Really at all other than the obvious Dean sells his soul thing. Let me know if you want a sequel to any of my stories and I will do my best to get it done. _

_-Cassie_Heart_

_Disclaimer: nothing you recognize belongs to me. _


End file.
